Bon Bon
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: YukimuraxKunoichi, inilah Fanfic yang Ivonne Req ! enjoy req dari mana ?


**Bon Bon**

**Gua ternyata bejat juga ya selama bulan Desember ini ? nulis nulis soal cerita pake lagu lagu ? dan yang satu ini hasil permintaan Ivonne ! (senyum gaje sendiri didepan kompie) E-N-J-O-Y….**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

**Oh Yeah, Because There Is You**

**The sun starts to set like it is hurrying to the far-off sky**

**It stops for a while to show us the fading color of our dreams**

**We can't shine alone, we can't be hurt alone either**

**I hold shared loveliness dear to me**

**I wonder why I am here and why I'm with you?**

**I wonder why I am here and why I'm laughing with you?**

**I want to always, always be here like this**

Yukimura membuka matanya, ia bangun dari tidurnya seperti biasa. Setelah cuci muka bentar, dia kemudian membuka jendela kamarnya melihat langit yang begitu cerah seperti biasanya. Mata Yukimura mulai melihat kearah kanan dan kiri dimana para orang orang desa mulai berkerja seperti biasa didepan rumahnya, tak lama kemudian pandangannya pun tertuju pada anak perempuan yang rambutnya diikat lagi ngobrol ama seorang wanita yang tampak lebih tua darinya. Yukimura tau siapa anak cewek itu, tentu saja… gadis itu bodyguardnya, Kunoichi.

Memang dia bodyguard Yukimura, tapi Yukimura tidak teralu tau banyak soal gadis yang kerap di panggil Kunoichi. Bahkan, Yukimura tidak tau siapa nama asli Kunoichi dan masa lalu gadis kecil itu serta siapa orang tua anak cewek yang aneh bin ajaib itu. Akan tetapi, walaupun sebagaimanapun misteriusnya anak cewek itu, dia tetap bodyguardnya yang harus ia perlakukan seperti anak perempuan yang lain.

" kunoichi…. Siapa kau ?" endus Yukimura sambil memandangi Kunoichi dari jauh dan tersenyum nggak jelas.

Kunoichi tiba tiba menoleh kearah Yukimura dan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Yukimura kemudian membalasnya dengan satu lambayan dengan senyuman kearah Kunoichi dan kembali kekamarnya untuk bersiap. Kunoichi yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil, dia sudah tau benar soal sifat tuannya. Kunoichi kemudian kembali sibuk bersama Kaihime untuk mencari kimono yang bakalan dia pakai untuk pesta nanti malam.

Ketika mereka mampir disebuah toko Kaihime mulai memulai pembicaraan, " jadi, kamu nggak mau kasih tau Yukimura yang sebenarnya ?"

" untuk apa ?"

" ya, kau tau… kau… Yukimura… kan sudah Paca…"

" ah… sembarangan kamu ! aku nggak pacaran ama Lord Yukimura ! dia cuman temanku…"

" iya tapi kamu naksirkan, Yu…"

" selamat pagi !" sapa seseorang dari arah belakang mereka,

Dua orang wanita itupun menoleh dan menatap seorang anak cowok yang berpakaian serba merah mendatangi mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Warrior Of Red nan Pryo Yukimura yang (pake kostum SW3 trus) dateng dengan senyuman yang kadang kadang bikin anak cewek pingsan didepannya. Kunoichi menatap Yukimura dengan penuh arti, mungkin banyak anak cewek yang kurang mengerti dengan pemikiran anak cowok satu ini. Tapi, menurut Kunoichi Yukimura adalah pejuang yang sangat terhormat dan rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi masa depan dan teman temannya.

" sedang belanja ?"

" huh ? oh ya… kamu sedang apa Yuki-kun ?" tanya Kaihime yang menghiraukan pilihan kain kimono yang bakalan dia pilih ama Kunoichi. Sementara Kunoichi bengong menatap Yukimura.

" aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, bukannya hari ini aka nada pesta besar besaran kan ? jadi aku punya waktu santai sebentar jadi …"

" kau bisa ikut dengan kami ! yakan Kunoichi ?" kata Kaihime sambil menepuk bahu Kunoichi yang perhatiannya langsung tertuju ke Kaihime.

" eh… iya…"

" baiklah.. ! Yukimura ! bantu kami membawa belanjaan !" kata Kaihime bersemangat dan bikin Kunoichi dan Yukimura Sweatdrop abis abisan.

Ketika mereka mulai berjalan jalan buat belanja keperluan nanti malam. Dalam hati Yukimura bertanya tanya ketika melihat Kaihime dan Kunoichi sedang membicarakannya diam diam sambil tertawa kecil ala anak perempuan lainnya…

" _Kunoichi… apakah kamu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ? apakah kau senang jika aku berada disampingmu ? apakah kau ingin aku selalu berada disampingmu ? tertawa dan menangis bersama ???_"

**Because There Is You**

**Oh Yeah, Because There Is You**

**Tones breathing beside me like a gentle breeze**

**If you're going to be confused or sway, try settling in my ears**

**I know, I want to be with your because I love you**

**Because there is a gentleness there that can't be doubted**

**I wonder why I am here and why me?**

**I wonder why I am here and why I'm alive?**

**I don't mind, I don't mind even if there is no answer**

Kunoichi perlahan lahan memilih Kimono yang akan dia kenakan dipesta nanti di toko. Yukimura hanya diam menunggu sampai Kunoichi dan Kaihime berhasil memilih Kimono yang bakalan dia pakai. Yukimura nyaris tertidur jika Kunoichi tiba tiba meminta bantuannya untuk memilih Kimono yang bakalan dia kenakan…

" Kunoichi, ada apa ?"

" er… menurut mu yang mana yang bagus ? yang pink ini atau yang put…"

" yang pink… aku suka melihatmu menggunakan pakaian berwarna Pink… karena warna itu cocok untukmu dan oh ya… apa lagi jika ada motif bunga bunga ! cocok sekali…"

Tiba tiba wajah Kunoichi memerah ketika dia dipuji habis habisan oleh Yukimura. Kunoichi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan memegang wajahnya. Yukimura cuman bingung melihat kelakuan Kunoichi, sementara itu Kaihime mencoba mengintip pemandangan itu dari jauh hanya mendukung.

" kamu kenapa ?" tanya Yukimura yang langsung memegang dagu Kunoichi untuk melihat wajah Kunoichi yang memerah.

" anuh…. Itu… ah…" Kunoichi kemudian mencari cari alas an sementara itu, Yukimura cuman geleng geleng nggak ngerti dengan kelakuan Kunoichi.

Tiba tiba aja kalimat kalimat Kaihime terdengar dikepalanya seperti, " _TEMBAK DAN COMOT DIA AJA ! DAN JANGAN LUPA KASIH TAU SIAPA NAMA LOE SEBENERNYA !"_

Kunoichi kemudian menelan air ludahnya, dengan wajah sangat merah dia menarik napasnya dengan panjang dan langsung ngomong dengan kenceng, " LORD YUKIMURA ! AKU SUKA…"

" Yak ! terus Yukihime ! kamu pasti bisa melakukannya"

" ya ? suka apa ? "

" KAIN BERWARNA PINK !" dan sukseslah, Kunoichi gagal memberitaukan perasaannya pada Yukimura dan membuat Kaihime benar benar kecewa abis abisan dan sweatdrop seketika sampe hampir mau pingsan.

Yukimura kemudian tersenyum dan mengelus ngelus kepala Kunoichi dengan hangat seperti kakak dan adik. Kemudian dia mengatakan, " kalau begitu… sana beli ! aku sudah tidak sabar melihatmu menggunakan kimono ini !"

Kunoichi semakin malu dan senang dipuji abis abisan ama Yukimura. Kalo ini dianime mungkin dari tubuh Kunoichi keluarlah asap asap kesenangan karena telah dipuji ama Yukimura abis abisan kaya gitu. Kemudian dengan panik setengah salting Kunoichi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kaihime yang kecewa itu langsung ngomong ama Kunoichi.

" aduh… padahal tinggal sedikit lagi Yuki !"

" AKU MALU !!!!" teriak Kunoichi yang segar mulutnya ditutup ama Kaihime supaya Yukimura tidak mendengar.

" dengar… kamu harus memberitaukan perasaan mu nanti malam kepada Sanada Saemon-no-Suke Yukimura !"

" tapi… tapi…"

" TIDAK ada tapi tapi ! pokoknya harus !"

Sementara dua orang wanita itu lagi ngobrol kaya gitu, Yukimura kemudian diam sambil bertanya tanya dalam hati, " _Kunoichi, Kunoichi… sebenarnya apa yang kamu ingin katakan tadi sih ? bikin aku penasaran saja ! soalnya wajahmu merah banget sih…_"

**Oh Yeah**

**BON BON BON BON BON in my chest which is about to burst**

**It is packed to overflowing with our future**

**BON BON BO BON BON a beat which tells my hands**

**Let's sing together of this time which is irreplaceable**

**We don't know what will happen one moment from now**

**It wouldn't be strange for something to happen**

**I'm wishing eagerly for dreams to come true and our feelings to not disappear**

Yukimura lagi berdiam diri, dia tidak mau ada ditengah tengah pesta karena dia emang nggak mau jadi pusat perhatian. Mata Yukimura seperti biasa memandangi pemandangan luar yang tampak sepi karena kebanyakan orang datang ke pesta itu. Pandangan Yukimura kemudian tertuju ke Kunoichi yang lagi asik asik dibawah main di taman bunga sendirian.

Akhirnya Yukimura diam diam pergi kesitu, ketika dia bertemu dengan Kunoichi yang pakai baju Kimono yang mereka pilih bersama. Wajah Yukimura langsung merah, Kunoichi yang melihat itu wajahnya juga ikut ikutan merah merona karena malu sama kaya Yukimura.

" er… bagaimana penampilanku ?" tanya Kunoichi

Yukimura membuang wajahnya sebentar dan mencari cari kalimat yang tepat untuk memuji Kunoichi. Yukimura kemudian menarik napasnya dan menatap Kunoichi dengan malu malu, " bagus… Kimono itu cocok untukmu ! kamu terlihat tambah cantik…"

Keheningan lagsung terasa disitu, ketika Yukimura sedang mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk memuji Kunoichi. Kunoichi berusaha memberanikan diri untuk memberitaukan perasaannya kepada tuannya serta 'sahabat'-nya. Hey, mungkin Kunoichi dan Yukimura merasa mungkin LEBIH dari Sahabat diantara mereka.

Kunoichi dengan wajah merah banget dan nervous kemudian membuka mulutnya, " Lord Yukimura… ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu.."

Yukimura kemudian memandang Kunoichi dengan penuh arti, berusaha mengerti apa yang Kunoichi akan katakan. Kunoichi pun mendekat mendekat kearahnya dengan wajah benar benar merah dan siap memberitaukan perasaannya.

" Lord Yukimura, namaku yang sebenarnya adalah… YukiHime… putri dari Otani Yoshitsugu… dan aku… Mencintaimu…"

Yukimura terdiam, dia kemudian tersenyum puas Karena telah mengetahui nama asli Kunoichi dan tangan Yukimura mulai bergerak kearah Kunoichi dan langsung memeluknya. Kunoichi otomatis kaget dengan reaksi Yukimura yang memeluknya dengan hangat tetapi, Kunoichi ato Yuki sangat puas dengan hal itu.

" aku suka namamu… hampir mirip dengan namaku ya ? kenapa kau tidak memberitaukan hal itu dari awal… ? lagi pula… aku mencintaimu Yuki…"

**Oh Yeah**

**BON BON BO BON BON the moment our chests are excited**

**The echoing voice begins to wrap us up**

**BON BON BO BON BON the beat tells these hands**

**That is almost warmer than we believed was possible**

**BON BON BO BON BON in my chest which is about to burst**

**It is packed to overflowing with our future**

**BON BON BO BON BON a beat which tells my hands**

**Let's sing together of this time which is irreplaceable**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

**Fang Fang : Oye, Oye, Oye… GAJE ! OYE ! ENDING APAAN INI OYE !**

**Yukimura : (ngelempar Spear kekepala Fang Fang) DASAR AUTHOR BB ! JELEK BANGET CERITANYA**

**Fang Fang : APA ?? BB ? BLACK BERRY DIMANA ???**

**Kunoichi a.k.a Yukihime (alah) : BUKAN ITU ! ITU KEPANJANGAN BANGSAT DAN BODOK !**

**Fang Fang : Kampret loe dua !**


End file.
